Parental lifetime exposures to perturbations such as stress, infection, malnutrition, and to advanced age have been linked with an increased risk for neurodevelopmental disorders in their children. While maternal insults during pregnancy can directly impact fetal development, the mechanisms by which paternal lifelong experiences can alter germ cell programming and affect offspring neurodevelopment are not known. However, transmission of these epigenetic marks to the next generation can significantly elevate disease risk, and if programmed into the germline can affect future generations as well. Using male stress experience as a model in which we can examine mechanisms involved in offspring neurodevelopmental programming, we found that paternal stress significantly altered offspring HPA stress axis regulation and reprogrammed the hypothalamus. Mechanistically, we identified 9 specific miRNAs in the mature sperm from stressed males that contributed to the offspring phenotype. Further, we were able to completely recapitulate the offspring phenotype by microinjection of these 9 miRNAs into fertilized zygotes. Using single-cell amplification technology, we were identified a novel role for these miRNAs to significantly affect post-fertilization embryo development, providing substantial evidence that sperm miRNAs are programmable by the environment and are able to transmit this information allowing for paternally directed embryo development. Therefore, our proposal will utilize our mouse model of paternal stress to examine: 1) the mechanisms whereby stress alters paternal germ cell miRNA that affect neurodevelopment and give rise to the offspring phenotype, 2) the transgenerational transmission of stress dysregulation to a second generation programmed by paternal stress and sperm miRNAs, and 3) the mechanism within the offspring brain that promotes the paternal stress phenotype through increased BBB permeability and repressive histone epigenetic programming.